


Chimera

by ExhaustedRuins



Category: Erased - Fandom
Genre: Abduction, Drugs, Erased, Heartbreak, Loss, Murder, Pain, Sad, Screaming, Short, Short Story, Suicide, graphic images, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExhaustedRuins/pseuds/ExhaustedRuins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a perfect day,</p><p>to feel nothing.</p><p>(Takes place after the events of the show)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chimera

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare your body for the most heart wrenching short story I have ever written. Literally. I cried while writing this I'm sorry. This takes place after Sotaru saves Hinazuki, just after he has returned to his 29 year old body. In case you're confused, Kenya was abducted soon after because the abductor was still roaming free and if he hadn't saved Hinazuki, Kenya wouldn't have died and would've become a doctor. 
> 
> In the show though, we really don't know what Kenya wants to be when he's older but I thought he would be a good doctor so :)) enjoy

      The curtains swayed gently against the wisp cold air stirring outside. The clock in the kitchen was ticking quietly from afar. I could count the seconds if I tried, in fact for a moment I did, but I was far too busy crowding my mind with thoughts. My hands felt so large and strong compared to my little scrawny hands from what felt like moments before, but was really nineteen years ago. If I sat still long enough, I could still feel her scarf wrapped around my neck. I could still feel the cold mid-winter air tugging at my jacket and spreading like a second layer of skin over my limbs. I pressed my hands against my face, trying to concentrate on what I just heard. The pulsing ache in my temples was almost nauseating, the throb in my chest, the trembling in my knees, the sting in my throat, and the burning in my eyes. It was like sharp needles were being propelled throughout my entire body.

"As of today it has been reported that the body found under Akinada bridge belonged to Kobayashi Kenya, an eleven year old former student who went missing almost a week ago. Suspects are still being questioned as to the suspected abductor's whereabouts, however for the moment the investigation is still ongoing and it is recommended that you stay clear of the streets and to not walk near the bridge alone." 

I didn't wanna feel anything.

I didn't wanna see his cold and dead eyes anymore.

I didn't wanna remember the blood stained plastic every time I closed my eyes.

     I stood, muffling my hair and sniffling away tears. I slowly walked weakly towards the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, almost tripping over the living room lamp on my way there, and began searching through all of the prescription drugs, sunscreen, etc. I've never felt such a burning urge soaring through my veins like an addiction. Maybe I was the addict. Addicted to being a hero, addicted to him, addicted to _fucking_ _Oxycontin._ I was just an addict who saved one person only to lose another. I soon stumbled across a bottle of Oxycontin that my doctor prescribed me with. I didn't feel very hesitant at first, since this throbbing in my head and weakness that I was feeling was a result of emotion and stress and I felt so desperate to rid myself of it, but I stopped my hand mid-way.

     Kenya.....

     If I've been analyzing my experiences and data correctly, there has always been more than one abductor and that they were working together to kidnap and slaughter children, but even though I was able to save Hinazuki, Kenya's case was much more different than any other case. His body was found in a plastic bag, apparently having been dismembered terribly to the point where they were unable to locate his torso and his left leg. His face was covered in bruises and blood and his limbs were severely beaten. He was almost unrecognizable. The only way they knew it was him was because they found his student ID card in his sock. I was the one who found it. I was the one who had to walk under the bridge because I had dropped my fucking keys near the water only to find the plastic bag floating against a rock. No one knows who did it other than that it definitely wasn't the abductor who was sentenced to life in prison.

     Whoever the asshole was, he was good at covering up his tracks. No trace of DNA found on the body, no weapons, not even a strand of hair. Fuck _fuck **fuck!**_

This wasn't over. 

No.

Not by a long shot.

     I located my cup near the sink and turned on the faucet. I quickly filled the cup up with water and placed it beside me on the counter. I twisted the bottle with a tight grip and easily got it open. It's strange really, how other people would kill for a bottle of this stuff while all that I had to do was open my medicine cabinet and reach for it. I tilted the bottle so that I could grab a few pills and place them on the cap. I could've just capped the bottle shut. I could've just forgotten the whole thing for a few hours and sleep. I could've. I really would've if I wasn't such a coward. Tears were stinging my eyes, crawling down my cheeks and dripping down my face like rain on a window. Goddammit this feeling was excruciating and painfully agonizing at the same time. I couldn't take my eyes off of the bottle. My hands were trembling. If Kenya could see me now, he would be so disappointed in me. He would think that I'm being pitiful and that I should man up and face life like I should, but he wasn't here. That was the worst part.

     His absence,

     to me,

     was completely destroying every inch of me.

     I cupped my hands under the bottle as I tilted it enough to get a good handful of the white pills that were destroying my life slowly. If I didn't have these, I would still be moping in my kitchen, waiting for the pain to pass over. I rubbed my thumb over the pills for a moment, remembering their soft texture. Kenya once told me about Oxycontin a few years ago. He wanted to become a doctor. He worked so hard every day and yet this is what he gets. The smell of blood was filling my nostrils at this point. If I wasn't already high then I don't know what I was. His eyes, white and lifeless, like the eyes of a ghost who couldn't move, and his skin, pale and dark like all of it's color was extracted and replaced with insanity. I felt the tears beginning to trickle down my neck and I suddenly felt the urge to scream. I threw the pills onto the floor and gave out the loudest yell I could possibly manage. My face was burning with rage and I wanted to just pound my head against the wall so hard that it bled, but I gripped at my hair and let out the longest sobs I have ever cried.

     There was a pain in my stomach, like everything in my body just stopped and I was painfully dying. I could barely breathe between sobs and my legs were growing weak again. I sat down on the toilet seat, gasping and gritting my teeth. My head was bent down low and I leaned forward enough to touch my chest to my legs. I buried my face in my knees and felt the worst gut wrenching feeling. My insides were twisting, my head was a mess, and I just felt like I wanted those pills, but my legs wouldn't move. I sat there for a while, reflecting on every memory I could of Kenya and I. He always told me to be careful. He always told me that it was pointless for me to worry so much. He always told me what was right. Never once was he wrong. Never.

     The time he and I went to the park together. The time he confessed to me that he wanted to become a doctor when he grew up. The time he and I had a splash fight in the neighborhood pool and afterwards we were so tired that we almost passed out on the long chairs. His smile. _Fucking hell_ his smile. It almost stretched all the way across his face sometimes until he got older and began smirking more than wide-teeth grins. He was the same to me as a dog is to a blind man. He always guided me. Always. He never let his doubts overwhelm him and he never once lied to hurt me. Why was I such an idiot that I never appreciated the things he'd done for me. That time he boosted me up over the fence in order to make it look like he was the one who trespassed on that old man's property. That time he took the blame for when I accidentally broke the music room window. The times he smiled at me despite having bruises on his face. The times he took the fall even if he didn't deserve it.

     I couldn't save him.

     I couldn't have done anything to help him because whoever did that to him left him dead in the water without evidence and _oh god_ did I feel like I had died too.

     My best friend,

     Kobayashi Kenya,

     was dead,

     and it was all my fault.

 

     I had grabbed that Oxycontin to relieve this terrible pain and to feel nothing, but I guess it didn't work.

     What a perfect day,

    to feel _him._

What a perfect day,

     to feel _nothing._

     "Methadone should never be taken with Oxycontin," his voice was echoing in my ears as if he was really there, "because Oxycontin is a painkiller and doesn't mix well with it. I once read an article on overdosing due to taking both at once by accident. It's what got me interested in becoming a doctor." My hands were cold and my breath was stirring in the freezing air. He turned towards me and smiled another one of his big smiles that he would only replace with a smirk if he was feeling casual and not incredibly happy. 

 

     "Promise me you'll never do drugs okay?"

     "Why would I ever do drugs?"

     "There's a lot of reasons why you would that are too complicated to understand. Just promise me and you won't have to hear me ramble on about Methadone ever again."

     Silence. Wind. Snowflakes. A quiet stirring in the bare branches of the trees.

 

     "Okay."

     


End file.
